Belcheck
Belcheck was a supporting protagonist on the 24: Live Another Day mini-series and was portrayed by actor Branko Tomovic. Character Summary Belcheck was a member of the Serbian mob who assisted Jack Bauer's personal mission to stop the assassination of President James Heller during Day 9. Belchek had a tattoo on his wrist with four slashes. In the tradition of Serbian organized crime groups, this indicated he had been responsible for four killings. Jack Bauer met Belcheck before Day 9, and was responsible for saving his life on one occasion prior to that day's events and was loyal to Bauer. Day 9: Live Another Day Summary After Jack allowed himself to be captured by the London CIA station, he triggered a transmitter embedded in his palm. This alerted Belcheck, working on a laptop above ground, to Jack's location, and allowed him to trigger a three-second interruption in the facility's power grid. Some time later, when Jack signaled a second time, Belcheck used a grenade launcher to blow a hole in the roof of the station's Special Activities division. Belcheck lowered a ladder, allowing Jack and Chloe O'Brian to climb to safety, then drove them away in a waiting van. When they were clear, Jack gave Chloe a cell phone and told her to get somewhere safe before calling him. When she was gone, Belcheck confirmed that they would be able to track her using the phone, and said that he didn't see why Jack couldn't simply ask her to help him instead of deceiving her. After Chloe arrived back at her hacker group's home base, Jack and Belcheck followed her inside. Belcheck held the employees at gunpoint while Jack demanded to know the location of Derrick Yates, his lead on the assassination. He remained behind at the hacker base when Jack and Chloe left for Yates' last known address. Belcheck spoke with Chloe after Adrian Cross revealed his deceit of setting up Jack, and coldly said that Cross was lucky he and Jack might still need his help. Chloe told Belcheck that she owed Jack after he had saved her life, something that Belcheck remarked they had in common. Belcheck defended Chloe when Cross attempted to force her to flee with the other Open Cell members, despite wanting to stay behind and help out CIA agent Kate Morgan and Jack. With the President's blessing, Jack, Chloe, and Agent Morgan planned an operation to place Jack undercover with his former employer, Karl Rask, and plant a computer virus to determine Margot Al-Harazi's whereabouts. Jack asked Belcheck to provide cover for Kate, whom he handed over to Rask as a sign of goodwill. He took up a position on the roof of an adjacent building and watched through his sniper rifle scope as Rask's henchmen tortured her for information, warning Jack that he needed to hurry. Just before Belcheck could intervene to prevent Radko from using a drill on her, he was struck from behind and knocked unconscious by a member of the MI5 strike team sent by Alastair Davies, and then carried away. Belcheck was restrained and placed in the lineup with Rask's surviving employees following a raid on the warehouse. Jack used a knife to free him, and excoriated the MI5 commander for nearly getting them killed. He then told Belcheck to leave and said he would call him soon. After President Heller was supposedly killed by Al-Harazi at Wembley Stadium, Belcheck arrived to escort the President off the premises, and prevent Al-Harazi from realizing that she had been deceived. Heller, bemused, ordered Belcheck to let him contact the Secret Service, but he simply replied that he was under no obligation to obey. Al-Harazi soon discovered that Heller had survived. Belcheck drove the President back to the state residence, and was accosted by a team of United States Secret Service agents. Heller called them off, saying that he had helped save his life and that they were to show him respect. Around 10:00pm, Jack contacted Belcheck to gather the weapons and meet him at the Southampton Docks where Letitcia, the container ship where Jack's old enemy Cheng Zhi would be departing in, was docked. After he and Chloe arrived, Belcheck came in with the weapons. After Chloe set up communications and a infra-red satellite in the outbuilding, Belcheck and Jack then stealthily took out many sentries guarding the ship. After they heard the sound of the engines, Jack had Belcheck to go the engine room and shut them down. Then he arrived in the engine room and told the engine operator at gunpoint to shut them down, which the engine operator did. After Jack killed Cheng in revenge for having Jack's former lover Audrey murdered, Belcheck then left the ship. As they searched for Chloe, Belcheck said that they haven't heard from her since they went to the ship. They see Chloe is not in the outbuilding and spotted small drips inside it. Then Belcheck saw Jack receiving a call and after the call, Jack told him that Russian agents have Chloe and he agreed to surrender to the Russian agents for the crimes he committed against Russia four years ago in exchange for Chloe. Around 10:50am, Belcheck drove Jack an abandoned area outside London where the Russian helicopter set to take Jack to Russia. Belcheck asked Jack if he is sure he wanted to surrender to the Russians, which Jack replied yes. Then He watched as Jack approached the helicopter where the Russian agent in charge let out Chloe. After Jack and Chloe said their good-byes, Chloe ran to Belcheck. After watching Jack willingly get onboard the Russian helicopter, he told Chloe to go the car as they prepared to leave Jack to face his crimes four years ago. Category:TV show characters Category:Heroes Category:Civilians Category:24 characters Category:Antihero Category:Male characters Category:Characters